


Spare, Space, Spark

by YvonatroTRST



Category: Original Work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YvonatroTRST/pseuds/YvonatroTRST





	Spare, Space, Spark

在我年岁尚小的时候，我的祖父对我说：“物理是能与诗歌和音乐齐名的第三种最美的语言。”我想这句话如同薛定谔的猫一般变幻莫测，而又的确是一个浪漫主义的真命题，理解的关键在于有没有能打开那只匣子的钥匙。

祖父在暖黄色的台灯下为我推理最基本的数学公式，由不过三厘米的一行叠加出一大页稿纸。他所使用的所有括号与加减乘除已经能分割掉一个完整的圆，能囊括所有我能了解与不能了解的历史与渊源，我却依然不得门道。在他停笔的那一瞬间整个世界变得扑朔迷离、昏晓难辨，只有那句话如同冰裂处唯一的海鲸给我留下无可磨灭的印象。

由此，一切物理模型与公式、已经人尽皆知的定理、万物的起源、所有宇宙中掩藏的元素与化学反应都抽象成一个模糊的光点，它们彼此契合如榫卯，没有了一个清晰的分界。而我为它加上尘埃与碎冰的行星环。我就此也能注意到空气中的波纹绵延如同海浪与群山，光影即使不在棱镜处也能显现出它真实的面目，漂浮着的粒子无声地撞击又毫无规律地分开，是鬼魅般无序的纠缠。我在莫扎特与巴赫之间选择后者，在流水般的音乐中仿佛聆听着万丈高楼平地而起，这一切都如三角形的稳固一般通俗而抽象。

事实上这句话超越了所有玄妙的范畴，将我身体内部最后一团蜷缩的郁结疏解，我终于成为我。于是我再也不害怕死亡，面对最冷酷的冻雪也能寻找它一丝尚存的实体。再复杂的框架也锁不住我的灵魂，即使在坍塌的数字废墟里无法前进，我也没有再次感受过祖父为我推理公式时的窒息感：我已经领悟了这个凌驾在美学和物理、哲学与辩证之上的定义，深知我无缘摸索到那个箱子的锁眼，只能在透光的小孔中膜拜它深邃的气息。

但这并不妨碍我用我自己的灵魂爱它。我在失眠的深夜为我的祖父写信，想着他指着鱼缸里的锦鲤闪闪发亮的鳞片对我说，你看，这说不定就是一个纪元。我的笔草率而飘逸，即使足够笃定也毫无根据。我说思想与银河本是同日而生，太阳不过是一个注视着我们的眼睛，在这一切之后才有了科学，其本质是因为远古星辰慷慨的授予。我说宇宙可能是一个正在逐渐吸水而膨胀的胶状颗粒，光的产生只是一个过度期盼后的巧合，是波纹欺骗了我们的眼球，这本是洪荒间最根本的谬误。我把所有狂想寄给我的祖父，他的回信简短而迅速：你是我们家族唯一与最后一个诗人。我烧掉所有纸张，意识到那些跳跃的念头只是圣经和科幻之中的一条岔路，它无法通向真理，能够到达的只是一个建立在未知之上的美学臆想。

这并不能阻止我幻想人本来即是宇宙，如同冰山与海洋本为同源，只是有幸漂浮在水面之上才拥有实体，亦有万象不够幸运，依然只是渺茫的大海。我们所有的探索只不过是为了找寻自己，如同断裂的冰川坠入深海，就算以回归本质再次化为水滴也在所不惜。这其实就是牺牲。我们摸索大体相似的命运链条，而这唯一的差别要追溯到百分之九十九的小数点后第三百零四位。万物是否存在终章，宇宙是否终将枯竭，这些问题归于一处融合进我的骨骼与血脉，与所有红细胞相吻时为他们打上烙印。甚至我的脊椎上也纹上那个超越一切的法则，然后最终消失在这片命中注定的星辰与寰宇。


End file.
